Ice meets Fire
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When a knew enemy group shows their faces S.h.e.i.l.d takes the threat personally. Things get out of hand and Fury recruits the homeless teen Pyro. Then he brings in the only one he knows who can think like a true villain, Loki. To make matters worse Fury pairs Pyro and Loki together. The worlds two greatest troublemakers team up. They could kill or befriend, which ever comes first
1. Chapter 1

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The explosion shook the entire block, the fighting stopped as everyone looked over at the exploding building. Two forms were flying back one in black and green and the other in black and red. The familiar black haired man fell first quickly followed by a young girl. As they hit the ground everything was like slow motion. The bystanders and fighters all dove to the ground as the building exploded into an even bigger fiery inferno. As the flames died down they feared the worst. There was no way anyone could survive that close. As the flames died down they could see the forms standing there. The older one was staring at the fire while the teen was shaking the soot out of her hair and laughing.

The people on the street looked at each other and shrugged before beginning to fight once more. Two people broke from the fray and ran to the duo near the flames. Fury and Thor. They came to a stop next to the two and Fury stared down at the girl while Thor simply stared at his younger brother. The girl turned away from the fire, laughing, and stared back up at Fury.

"Pyro what is this"

Fury waved a hand at the burning building.

"A building that will burn down to the ground."

Fury's eyes narrowed and all three men looked down at the sarcastic teen.

"What did you say?"

Pyro smirked and saluted.

"A building that will burn down to the ground. SIR!"

Loki and Thor shook their heads. When they were introduced to the teen Thor had fallen for her and they became friends . But then Loki was brought in as punishment or something and they had put the street rat with the God of lies. At first they hated each other, but it quickly turned into a friendship (reluctantly at first). Pyro could do that. She was likable and loyal like that.

"Look you asked for my help and you got it. You can't back out of the deal"

Fury smirked and stared her down as she did the same to him.

"I could just accidently let it slip my mind if you don't tell me everything that you and that security threat did while in that building that you so discretly blew up against my command."

"Look jerk face you asked me to make sure freak face over there wasn't actually going behind our backs. GOt compromised and he grabbed me. The other guy fled and the bomb went off. I stuck to my end now you stick to yours"

This is what pissed most people off. Fury would make deals with people and then bend the deal to get the person to do more. Pyro wasn't stupid, she knew how to play cops and government officials.

"I must agree with the fire girl. She did do as asked by watching over my brother."

Fury glared up at Thor but the bigger man didn't back down. Loki being the sneaky one he was somehow ended up behind the brown haired teen.

"I got to say Pyro that was a close one."

That simple comment broke the tension growing between the glaring duo. Fury twitched an eye and Pyro started to laugh.

"Come on monster dude it could have been worse! We could have been next to it when it went off!"

Loki smirked and crossed his arms.

"Pyro.. We were next to it!"

"Riiiiight! OK nope it could not have been worse!"

Fury couldn't believe this. The worlds top criminal was in league with the teen age pyromaniac. Although this time it was his fault,

Although this all started when he put Loki and Pyro together. Or so he thought. This really all started when he met Pyro.

_And that is where our story begins._

* * *

So I am bored and this is stuck in my head~! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Time: about a week earlier**_

You know that feeling you get when your really high up on a building and flames are licking at your feet and you know the worst is yet to come. That feeling where you want to jump and know you will survive like every other time you've attempted this. Yah no I I don't really have that feeling. Not the part where I know I'll survive because that's a given, no the part where I want to jump.

OK maybe I should explain here. My name is Pyro. Well I'm not really sure that is my real name, but I can't remember that one so I stuck with Pyro. Your probably wondering who I am. Well to answer your question I'm a young pyromaniac. I'm homeless which makes my job (or fun depends on who you are) easy.

Anyway that brings us to my predicament. Below me I can hear the yells from pedestrians and firemen alike as they look up and see that crazy lone teen at the door of death. The police are screaming my name. Some are even thinking about coming up to get me probably. Did you know that I'm on the most wanted list in New York? Yep I just so happen to be that fire bug that nobody can seem to catch, my only signature to prove my involvement is the huge explosions I leave.

Don't get me wrong I love living on my own! No ones there to hold you back! But it didn't always used to be like that. I used to live in a foster home, with a bunch of other kids my age. But none of them had the abilities I do, you see I don't just make bombs and cause fire with them, I live for making them. It's the one thing I'm good at. I can make a bomb out of pretty much anything you can give me. I called that my special ability. I ran away first and foremost because they didn't understand me. The other kids would call me freak and mutant and even Monster. They'd see me walking into a room and say 'hey look it's the fire monster don't touch us you could roast us alive you freak' so after years of having to hear that crap I got tired of it and left. And I got to say I'm not doing to bad if I do say so myself.

At first it hurt being called names like that, but now I take it all in stride. I say if your different and you have something that other people don't and they call you names such as monster and freak it's the best compliment anyone could ever give me. I mean who wants to be one of those mindless robotic zombies passing for normal humans anyway. I like sticking out, making my own mark on the world as I go along.

Anyway back on topic here. The building I am current standing on is almost out. Darn firemen and their firefighting skills. Now that most of that threat is taken care of the cops were able to get into the building and make their way up to me. With the fire out (I don't like using my abilities on people unless I really have too) there was nothing to set off my bomb. Behind me I could hear the clang of metal against concrete then the all familiar shouts of the cops running towards me. I was not going to be caught so I did the very next thing that I could think of. I turned around to face the oncoming police officers and smiled my brightest smile. I spread my arms like an eagle and fell backwards off the side of the building. The people on the street screamed in terror and the cops on the roof looked down at me in terror. Like I was some suicide case or something. Come on people I'm just your friendly neighborhood pyromaniac!

I landed on one of the window hanging things. They hang out over the window. Anyway I landed on it to fast and fell right through. They slowed my fall but still.. Ouch! I landed on the one closest to the ground and groaned. That had not been one of my best idea's and I have had some pretty stupid idea's before. I rolled over and fell off the hanging and landed with a thud on the cement sidewalk.

"Aww man my head is killing me"

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"REALLY! Do you have to use that megaphone? Your right next to me!"

I jumped to my feet and glared at the rookie officer, who seemed to be loosing his guts under my glare. I shook my head at his stupidity and made a run for it through the crowd. However I didn't get very far before I was surrounded by some people in black army suits and a guy with a freaky looking eye patch. As I got into a fighting stance Mr. Eye Patch looked me up and down.

"Pyro you have been noticed and recruited by Shield. It is time to meet your partner and team."

"Ahhh no thanks Mr. Freaky Eye Patch Man Sir!"

It was like he ignored me. I was grabbed and taken aboard an aircraft that took me to an even bigger aircraft. All the while in hand cuffs no thanks to Eye Patch Man. I was walked in by yours truely himself and came face to face with the mighty Avengers. Great just what I needed at the moment. He turned me towards the guy in green and black. Oh no, not him, I recognized him. He was that guy who tried to take over New York.

"Pyro this is your new partner Loki"

This was not happening to me!

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S WEIRD AND FREAKY AND SO MANY OTHER THINGS THAT I SHOULDN'T SAY IN FRONT OF ADULTS!"

Evil guys gave me a deadpanned look.

"Excuse me? Do you think I want to be paired off with you?"

Well that was a good start at least. We can agree on something.

* * *

So let me know what you thought! Hope you liked it! Any tips or idea's let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at the freaky failure guy and did the most mature thing I could think of, I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me and I glared back.

"Pyro as you know this is Loki-"

"REALLY! I had no idea!" Can I call him failure face?"

Fury just grabbed her arm and continued on talking like she never said a thing.

"That of course is Thor. Loki's 'older brother'"

Loki snarled at the eye patch man and growled.

"He's not my brother"

"Shut it failure face Eye patch mans talking here"

And his glare was back on me. After what seemed like ages he finally stopped introducing me to the others. After that he left and we were left at Tony's place. We ate dinner and I was shown to my floor (after I had to promise Pepper to go shopping in a couple hours) I walked around and found my room. to say it was amazing would be an understatement! I jumped on my bed and just stared at the ceiling until Pepper knocked on my door saying it was time to go shopping. First we went to this girly girl store and I threatened to fry her to a crisp if she even thought about getting me to try on anything there. After that we went to some stores of my choosing. By the time I got back to my room my right arm was covered in bags and I had a cool beanie type hat on my head and some knew boots on my feet.

I was laying my outfits out on my bed when a voice asked from across the room. It scared me so bad that I literally jumped.

"Did you only get black and red colored clothing?"

I spun around to see Failure Face himself leaning against my door frame smirking some mysterious mischievous smirk. I didn't know what to say. Hear I didn't hate the guy but I didn't like him either.

"Hey hot head are you just going to continue staring at me or are you going to answer?"

I tried to glare at him but it was hard, he was just.. There was something about him.

"Listen failure face-"

"My names Loki hot head"

"Well my name's Pyro"

We stared at each other and stood in silence. To be honest it was very awkward.

"Yep my favorite colors are red and black."

"Nice to know. MY favorite colors are black and green"

Great this is where I wanted this to start. Our favorite colors.

"Well ah not to be rude but it's kind of late. I think I'm going to hit the hay or something"

He nodded and vanished once more, although I could swear I heard the door down the hall shut a moment later. Great so I shared a floor with failure fa.. NO.. Loki. I shrugged and changed into my pajamas. Then I pushed all the other clothes of my bed and on the floor before climbing in and turning off the light. You know you never really realize how tired you are until your head hits the pillow and your out.

_***Dream state****_

_It was soo cold. I'm shivering so bad and that itself is not good considering. Loki is sitting next to me and even he seems to be shivering which is weird because he is Jotun. He has his arm wrapped around me and I'm leaning into his side trying to get all the warmth I can from the man. I don't know how we got here but in this moment I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else. _

_"It-ts s-o c-cold"_

_He told me to be quiet and held me tighter._

_"I-i know f-flame head"_

_Even at this moment I couldn't help but smile. After we met and you'd tell me that we would become friends I would have told you you were crazy. But now. Well there wasn't really any words to explain it really. It was just a specially weird relationship._

_"You know if we don't make it out of here I want you to know that it has been an honor to get to know you."_

_I could feel him looking down at me and his arms around my shoulders squeeze me slightly._

_"And I you. Your not as bad as I thought you would be."_

_"And you not a monster. Your just a-a weirdo"_

_We were silent for a while and I put my head on his shoulder._

_"You know if I were to die right now. I would be glad it was with you Loki"_

_"I feel the exact same way Pyro"_

_That's when there was a huge flash and I screamed._

_**End dream****_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I flew up in bed and looked around my room. It was just a dream calm down Pyro. Just a dream. Repeating that over anf over the fire girl laid back down in her bed. It was just a dream. Right?

* * *

So let me know! Hows it going? Any tips or idea's let me know! Hope you liked it!


End file.
